Talking My Ear Off
by AdminEmmaWeasley
Summary: The story of Teddy and Victoire's romance - cute fluffy stuff. Rated for kissing and very slightly bad language
1. The Faceless Girl

Teddy sat, scribbling a rough drawing of the girl he had seen by the lake. It started animating itself almost immediately after he lifted his quill from the parchment. The girl kept tossing rocks into the lake, then turning to face him, before going back to throwing more rocks, to turning to face him again. But she was faceless. Teddy stared at his drawing and sighed.

Professor Bell, the DADA teacher, was reading out of one of their textbooks about werewolves. They had spent a couple of lessons on werewolves, and Teddy couldn't stand it - everything Professor Bell was saying made Teddy's father seem like a horrifying, man-eating monster.

Suddenly, Teddy jumped to his feet and shouted, "My father was a werewolf! He fought in the Second Wizarding War! He helped defeat Voldemort!"

The class was completely silent. Some of his classmates stared at him, obviously shocked at his words. Others avoided eyecontact, feeling sorry for him or feeling guilty about what the teacher had been saying about werewolves.

Professor Bell looked at him sadly. Alright, 'sadly' was a gross understatement - she looked as if she were about to cry. After a couple of minutes of silence, she whispered, "I know. He was my teacher." The whole class stared at her as if she had sprouted another set of arms. She nodded quietly. "He taught Defense Against the Dark Arts for a little while when I was a student here. He was the..." She paused, looking upwards and blinking. After a little while, she continued. "He was the best teacher we ever had."

Teddy stared at her, tears starting to well up in his own eyes.

Suddenly, she picked up the textbook she had been reading out of, walked to the rubbish bin and dropped it in. Then she returned to the front of the class and asked her stunned students, "Who knows the difference between an animagus and a werewolf?"

Teddy's hand shot up. She smiled at him and nodded. "An animagus is a wizard that elects to become an animal. A werewolf has no choice."

Professor Bell's smile grew. "Exactly. And who knows how one becomes a werewolf?"

The class was silent. Teddy didn't know. He had never even thought about it. He supposed that he had just accepted it as part of his father, as if it was hereditory, like being a metamorphmagus.

The professor looked around the class before saying softly, "By getting bitten by a werewolf."

The tears that had started to fade away came back, falling steadily.


	2. An Angry Letter and A Beautiful Face

_Harry,_

_Why did you never tell me that Father was bitten by a werewolf? And why did you never tell me that he taught here at Hogwarts? I've asked you so many times about how you met my dad, but you always brushed me off or changed the subject. Why didn't you want me to know?_

Teddy looked at his scribbled letter, stained with angry tears. Then he put it in the bottom of his trunk. Grandma Molly had always said that if you were angry with someone, write them a letter. But don't send it until a week later, and only if you're still angry.

He stormed out of the dorm, down the stairs, through the common room and towards the kitchen. He needed chocolate.

He tickled the pear, which let out a high-pitched giggle that made Teddy wince. As he slumped onto a stool, house-elves were busying themselves with vaious chores.

"Can I helps you, sir?" An elf with an over-sized silver coat on asked Teddy very politely.

"Just some chocolate, please," Teddy mumbled.

"Yes, sir," the house-elf said cheerily before scuttling away. Teddy sighed. Why did he have to find out all these things from a teacher? Well, if it had been Professor Longbottom, it might have been okay. But from Professor Bell? Someone that Teddy hardly knew, and that hardly knew him?

"Your chocolate, sir," the house-elf with the silver coat said, handing him a tray piled high with chocolate eclairs and individually wrapped sweets. There was also a tall glass of milk sitting in the middle of the tray, as if it were a centre-piece of a sculpture. Teddy murmured his thanks and set off. He didn't go back to the common room. He went back to the lake. Where he had seen that mysterious girl. He hoped to see her again and find out who she was, or at least what her face looked like. He was sure she had a beautiful face.

He sat on the grassy bank and starting gobbling down an eclair. He wasn't sure why, but whenever something was going wrong, Teddy immediately turned to chocolate for comfort. Harry, Hermione and the Weasley family all found this funny, for some reason. He had never asked why.

Lost in thought, he suddenly realised that the mystery girl was there again. She was sitting by the lake, too (though there was a bit of distance between them) gazing into the water.

Teddy had been right. She did have a beautiful face.


	3. The First Meeting

Teddy gazed at her. She looked like a first year student to him. With long blonde hair, a petite figure and immaculate robes, Teddy thought she must be the loveliest thing he had ever seen. Without even realising, his feet led him straight to her. Then, she turned to face him, and he took an involuntary step backwards. Her stunning green eyes shone like jewels; like emeralds set in pale stone. She smiled, and Teddy felt his heart leap.

"Hi," she whispered, as if reluctant to break the silence of the lake.

Teddy stuttered, and she giggled before staring at his hair. _Oh, here we go,_Teddy thought.

"Your hair," she said, awe-struck. He nodded, rather bored of the conversation he could forsee. "It was blue before, I'm sure of it."

He wanted to ask which colour it had changed to this time, but found he couldn't speak.

"It's pink now," she said, as if reading his thoughts.

_Uh-oh,_ thought Teddy. His hair only went pink was he was embaressed.

She was smiling at him again. "How do you do that?" She asked.

"We-... Well, I... Uh..."

She giggled again and looked at her shoes. "Yeah, that happens a lot. The only man I can have a real conversation with is my father."

Teddy looked at her, not bothering to hide his confusion.

"I'm part Veela," she explained, and Teddy's heart dropped. Why would a beautiful Veela like her ever want to be around him?

"You know," she said, kicking a nearby pebble, "it's not a good thing at all, being part Veela. I hate it. No-one - well, no man, anyway - sees me for me. They just..." She looked up at Teddy and said, "Yeah, that."

Teddy shook his head roughly to wake himself up. He wanted to be different from the other boys she had met. He sat down beside her, but found he still couldn't say anything. _Come on, Ted,_ he thought to himself. _You were put into Gryffindor for a reason._

"I..." he whispered. She turned to look at him, eyebrows raised. "I..." He sighed, frustrated at himself, then blurted out, "I wanna know you for you."

She smiled. It was different from the last time. More real.

"I'd like that."


	4. Drawings and Propositions

He sat scribbling a rough drawing of her face. Victoire Weasley. How had he never met her before? He sighed. Bill and Fleur had moved to France a couple of months after the war. They had stayed that long to mourn Fred's death, but Bill couldn't stand the constant reminders of his younger brother and Fleur missed France terribly.

That's why Victoire was a stranger.

He carefully scatched her eyes, which were etched in his memory. But his quill didn't do them justice. Not even close. He sighed again. Victoire was in Ravenclaw. There wouldn't be many opportunities to see her. Perhaps a Hogsmeade weekend? _No,_ Teddy thought, _that would sound as if I want to take her on a date. Well, I do. But not right away._

Harry had taught him well. He knew the best way was to get to know the lady first and become good friends with her. Then, if they both liked each other a lot, he could ask her on a date. He also knew how to be gentleman-like. Pull out her chair for her, open doors for her, say nice things about her, that kind of thing. Teddy smiled at the thought of his godfather. He wasn't cross with him anymore, so he had torn up the letter and tossed it in the fire while no-one was looking.

"What are you drawing?"

Teddy jumped. He had been so lost in his thoughts...

Victoire smiled at him. He stared back at her. "What are you drawing?" She asked again.

"Where did you...?"

"I didn't think you noticed me before," she chuckled. He smiled at her. She peered at his parchment and asked, "Is that me?" She looked at him questioningly, before smiling again and saying, "Your hair's pink again."

Teddy became even more embaressed as he nodded. "It's good," she said, sitting beside him on the floor of the hallway. "Really good."

Teddy found himself grinning stupidly at her. He shook his head quickly before saying, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Would you like to take me to Hogsmeade some time?"

His eyes widened. He had never met a girl so confident before. She wasn't arrogant, though - she just had a firm understand of who she was and what she wanted. "Uh... Sure, yeah..."  
"Great," she smiled, getting up. "I have to go. My next class starts soon. See you 'round." And with that, she walked away, with Teddy staring after her in surprise.


	5. Hogsmeade

Teddy scowled at his Butterbeer. Victoire wasn't allowed to come with him to Hogsmeade. She, of course, had taken the news like a lady - she smiled and said, "That's alright," to Filch before whispering to Teddy, "Have a good time," and walking away.

Let's just say Teddy hadn't taken it as well as she had. He just knew his hair was still bright red. That's what happened when he got angry. Teddy could never hide his emotions from people - his hair made sure of it.

He sighed, thinking about the detention he now had on Monday evening. He knew old man Filch would make him clean the trophy cabinet like a muggle. Again.

"Hey, mate," Jake said, sliding into the seat opposite Teddy. "Who got you so angry?"

"Filch," Teddy muttered.

Jake smirked. "Wouldn't let you take Vicky with you, huh?" Teddy shook his head. "Ah, that's a shame. She's gorgeous."

Teddy shoot him an angry look, and he quickly looked away, deciding quite wisely to focus on his Butterbeer.

"Well," Jake said after a little while. "What should we do?"

Teddy shrugged, wishing he had stayed back at Hogwarts.

"Come on, mate, don't be like that! Where should we go? Honeydukes? You could buy some fancy chocolates for Vicky, yeah," he added, nudging Teddy's arm.

Teddy glanced at Jake before muttering incoherantly.

"Well, maybe you could try and bribe Filch with them, eh?"

Teddy sighed before chugging back the rest of his Butterbeer and leaving with Jake in tow.

Teddy spent the day with Jake and the rest of his usual group of friends. It wasn't nearly as enjoyable as it should have been. Teddy scurried back to Hogwarts as fast as he could. He grinned like a Halloween pumpkin when he saw Victiore waiting for him.

"Did you have a good time?" She asked, smiling up at him.

"It was awful," he said bluntly. "It sucks that you couldn't come..."

"Oh, try not to think about that, Ted," she whispered, following him down the hallway. "You've gotten into enough trouble over it. I feel terrible that you have detention."

He looked at her and softed. "Don't worry about it," he said gently. "I don't care."


	6. Hogsmeade Two Years Later

Teddy and Victoire had to wait until she was in third year before they could go to Hogsmeade together. Finally, the day had arrived, and Teddy felt as though he would explode with anticipation at any moment.

He watched as she gave her permission form to Filch, who was (as usual) scowling. He grinned as she ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and lifted her off her feet. They both laughed, and Teddy set Victoire down before seizing her hand. He instantly pulled away - he had never done that before. But she smiled up at him and slid her hand into his.

They talked as easily as ever during the walk into Hogsmeade, and when they reached Honeydukes, Teddy laughed as Victoire's eyes widened. "Like it?" He asked, but he didn't get a reply. Victoire was mesmorised - she had never seen anything to deliciously wonderful in her life. She flitted around the shop, marvelling at the multitude of sweets and licking her lips. Teddy laughed a few times more, remembering his third-year self reacting in the exact same way. Though he was certain that he didn't look nearly as pretty as she did when she gazed longingly at every sweet she saw.

As they (finally) left the shop, Teddy said teasingly, "You bought out the whole shop!"

"Did not!" She giggled though a mouthful of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, before screwing up her nose in disgust. "Eugh!" She exclaimed, and Teddy laughed once again.

"I told you not to eat several at once!" He grinned as she poked her tongue out at him.

As they strolled to the Three Broomsticks, there was a comfortable silence. Teddy thought it was his favourite thing about her - he could be around her and they could say absolutely nothing, and it wasn't awkward at all. At any of the Potter or Weasley households, there was never much silence. Even when they slept, someone would be snoring or talking in their sleep or getting up for a drink or something. With Victoire, it was calm.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Victoire snapped her fingers in front of Teddy's eyes. He shook his head and grinned at her. "Sorry."

"It's alright, I was just telling you that I like it when you have blue hair," she said, before stopped, standing on tiptoe and lightly kissing his cheek.

He grinned stupidly at her as butterflies fluttered contently in his stomach.


	7. Family History

Teddy soon found himself grinning stupidly at her again. They were sitting at the corner table in the Three Broomsticks - as it was the only free table when they arrived - and drinking Butterbeer. He had just cracked another joke in the hopes of making her laugh, and he had succeeded. He loved it when she laughed.

Still giving the odd chuckle, she said, "You always say the silliest things, Ted."

Teddy feigned offence. "Silly?"

She laughed again and hit him lightly on the shoulder. "You know what I mean."

He grinned and took another slurp of Butterbeer. "You know," he started after a couple of minutes of comfortable silence, "you never have told me why you came to Hogwarts instead of that French magic school that I can't pronounce the name of."

She giggled again before shrugging. "I don't know. Mother always blamed the Triwizard Tournament for her meeting and marrying Father," she added with a smirk. Teddy laughed. "No, really, though," she said, setting down her helf-empty glass, "the reason she wanted to improve her English was because being at Hogwarts showed her how important the language is. That's why she got the job with Father, and it kind of just went from there."

Teddy smiled at her. "I think it's great that you came to Hogwarts," he confessed. He saw her glance at his hair and immediately knew that it had turned pink. "Why didn't Dominique come here, too?" He asked, anxious to change the subject.

She shrugged, still eyeing his hair. "I guess she didn't really see Hogwarts the way I do. She doesn't speak much English, you see."

Teddy raised an eyebrow.

Victoire sighed softly. "Mother only talked French when Dominique was a child. I'm closer to Father - he always speaks English - but Dom's closer to Mother."

"I suppose that makes sense," Teddy mumbled, wished his mother and father were still alive. He shook his head. He shouldn't think that. They died as heroes. Besides, Harry and Ginny were as close to parents as one could possibly get when one was an orphan.

"Are you alright?" Victoire asked softly, resting a caring hand on his arm and gazing at him with worried eyes.

"Yeah," he said quickly before grinned at her and saying, "I'm with you."


	8. Jake and Elise Conspire

"You know," Teddy announced through a mouthful of sausage, "I think I'm in love with food."

"You sound like Uncle Ronald," Victoire said with a giggle before continuing to delicately nibble at her food.

Teddy smirked - well, as best as he could with a mouth full of food - and continued eating.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Victoire asked him, and he wiggled his eyebrows at her until she giggled again.

On the other side of the table, Teddy's best friend, Jake, and Victoire's best friend, Elise, were whispering together.

"Why don't they just admit it?" Jake asked irritably.

"They don't want to ruin their friendship," Elise whispered back, sounding as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But isn't that what they want?" He argued. "They want to ruin their friendship! Aw, come on Elise, can't we shove them in the right direction?"

"No," she says firmly before eyeing Teddy and Victoire, who were now looking at them funny. "No," she said to Jake, loudly enough for the other two to hear, "I will not help you with your Herbology report."

Teddy grinned knowingly, and he and Victoire went back to their friendly arguement over Teddy's eating habits. "Please," Jake quietly begged.

"No!" Elise shot back.

Jake continued to pester her for the next few days. "What if we just lock them in the potions class for a few hours? What if we sneak them both love potions? What if we do this? What if we do that?" She continued to say no, knowing that Victoire would much rather know that Teddy had reached the conclusion on his own: that he and Victoire were perfect for each other. On the other hand, Elise was quite convinced that Teddy, being the male that he is, would never come to that conclusion on his own.

"Please!" Jake was nagging her again. "Teddy won't stopped talking about her! It's killing me!"

Elise glared at him, but the truth was that Victoire talked her ears off about Teddy, too.

"Fine," she finally spluttered. "But!" She added as he grinned. "But it's got to be subtle and tactful."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine."


	9. Plan In Action

"Ready?" Elise whispered as she paused in the hall to straighten her robes.

"Ready," Jake whispered back as he paused in the hall to fuss with his bag.

They continued walking in opposite directions, wearing identical grins.

Fifteen minutes later, Teddy and Victoire found themselves standing together in the Gryffindor common room. No-one else was around, and they had been locked in. They couldn't even get into their dorms. "This is ridiculous," Teddy grumbled, kicking one of the walls. "I have that Herbology report to finish, and Jake left my textbook in the bloody library!"

"Watch your language, boy," Victoire retorted, also miffed. She had promised Professor Longbottom that she would come to the greenhouse after her classes to do a bit of extra credit work. She had a feeling he would not be pleased with either of them now.

Teddy sighed in frustration and flopped on one of the sofas. Victoire gracefully sat down beside him. He looked at her, and his heart gave a leap. It had been doing that even more often than usual this year. He had always known that she was beautiful - of course she was, she was part Veela - but lately he had been noticing little things, too. Like how she drew all of her hair to one side and played with it while she read her romance novels. Or how she bit her lip when she was concentrating. Or how she always used a pink hair tie when she plaited her hair.

Victoire looked at him and saw that he was looking at her. His eyes looked strange. It took her few moments to realise what it was. His eyes has turned pink.

"Teddy," she whispered. "Your eyes are pink."

Teddy laughed nervously but couldn't find the words to explain. So they sat in silence for a little while longer. Teddy couldn't bare it - he had to say something. Anything.

"Vic," Teddy started. Then his eyes widened. His voice had come out hoarse and choked.

"Yes, Ted?" She asked softly.

"Uh..." Teddy just knew that his hair now matched his eyes. "I, uh..."

"What?"

Teddy just looked at her, struggling to find the right words.

She smiled shyly and hesitantly shuffled slightly closer. Teddy gazed at her. He couldn't think of what to say. He couldn't think at all.


	10. Waiting

"Come on!" Jake hissed.

"Shut up!" Elise hissed back, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Just kiss her already!" Jake grumbled desperately, ignoring Elise's protests.

"Jake," Elise whispered fiercely, "if you don't keep quiet, they could hear you, and they'd find us, and they'd find out what we're trying to do, and then where would we be?"

Jake glared at her, but kept quiet and looked through the keyhole at his best friend.

Teddy was still staring at Victoire, who was not looking away, either. Teddy's bright pink hair and Victoire's red cheeks told Jake and Elise that they wanted to kiss, but were too scared to actually try.

"Hurry up," Jake groaned, and Elise elbowed him in the ribs again. "I can't help it!" He insisted quietly. "These two are driving me insane!"

"They're not the only ones," Elise muttered, but Jake heard. He wasn't sure, but he knew what he wanted it to mean. So far, he had been to scared to try, but after silently begging his best friend to try, how could he not?

So he rested a hand on Elise's arm, and when she turned, he planted a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. He pulled away, red with embaressment, but she giggled and kissed him gently.

Jake sighed - albiet quietly - and walked over to his stereo (he was muggle-born). He put on the sappiest love song he could find and turned it up just loud enough for Teddy and Victoire to hear. Then he crept back to the keyhole.

Teddy and Victoire heard the music and immediately started blushing again.

Teddy cleared his throat and said, "Uh..." _Out with it, man! _"Um..." _Come on, you git!_ "Well..." _Honestly; you're a Gryffindor!_ He straightened his shoulders and announced to the floor, "Since we're here, we may as well do something."

He sighed. That hadn't quite come out right.

"Alright," Victoire said softly. "What should we do?"

"Uh..."

Victoire giggled. "I've never heard you stammer so much!" Then she looked at him with worry in her eyes. "Are you okay? Do you feel ill?"

"Uh..."

Victoire lifted a hand and gently pressed it to his forehead. "You do feel quite warm," she said, searching through her bag. She pulled out her wand, conjured him a glass of water and handed it to him. "Here, this should cool you down a bit. As soon as we get out, I'll take you to see Madam Pomfrey."

"That old witch? What could she do?"

"Well, I don't know," Victoire laughed. "Find you a potion or something to cure you of whatever you got."

"A potion can't help me, Vick!"

Victoire raised an eyebrow at him. "How can you be sure? They've got potions for everything."

"Not this."


	11. Discovery

"At least they're talking," Jake grumbled. Elise's arm softly brushed against his and he forgot his angst. He soon found himself grinning stupidly at the keyhole. He shook his head, trying to focus on what they were watching.

Which, to be honest, wasn't much.

"Oh," Jake squeaked, moving even closer to the keyhole. Victoire had just lifted her hand - it looked as if she was going to... "Bloody hell," Jake mumbled as Victoire pressed her hand against Teddy's forehead.

"Jake!" Elise scolded him, but he noticed with a smirk that she didn't sound annoyed this time - she sounded quite amused.

"What?" He said, pulling his eyes from the keyhole and resting them on the pretty girl beside him. She blushed under his gaze and he chuckled softly. "Come 'ere," he whispered before pulling her closer and kissing her. She leaned in and deepened the kiss as he wrapped his other arm around her, too. She snaked her arms around his neck and his hand traveled down her side before resting on her leg.

"Jake," she whispered as they finally pulled apart for breath. He smiled warmly and softly rested his forehead on hers.

That's when the door opened. Jake and Elise took a few seconds to register it before pulling apart and staring upwards.

Teddy and Victoire were standing over them, staring down in shock at seeing their best friends intertwined on the floor.

"Oi!" Teddy said loudly.

"Oi yourself!" Jake shot back, standing up. "What are you doing? You're meant to be over there!" He pointed past them to the now vacant sofa.

"What? We were locked in! We thought everyone else was at lunch!"

"Why didn't you come out when Teddy was kicking the place down?" Victoire asked, helping Elise up.

Jake sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest like a sulky toddler. Elise rolled her eyes and said, "We were sick of you talking our ears off about each other, so we cooked up a plan to get you to finally talk - _actually_ talk."

"Now get over there and get snogging!" Jake insisted, pointing to the sofa again. "Bloody hell, you two are daft," he muttered under his breath.

Teddy and Victoire blushed even worse than before, but soon found themselves being pushed over the sofa and forced to sit down. Then Jake and Elise dashed back and shut the door, leaving them alone again.


	12. Finally

Teddy and Victoire sat on the sofa, still getting over the surprise of what had just happened.

_So Jake and Elise know... Sounds like they've known for a while, too... Well, I did talk Jake's ear off about Vicky... Vicky... She hasn't said a word... She probably doesn't feel the same way._

_So Jake knows, too... Perhaps Teddy talks to him about me... I certainly tell Elise all about Teddy... No wonder she finally decided to do something about it... Teddy may never have done anything otherwise... Teddy... He hasn't said a word... He probably doesn't feel the same way._

"Sorry," they both said at the same moment. Then they chuckled nervously.

"Uh," Teddy said once again, rubbing his neck anxiously. "I'm sorry about Jake, he shouldn't have locked us in..."

"No, I'm sorry," she interrupted. "Elise shouldn't have done it..."

Teddy was looking at her. "No?"

Victoire longed to lunge forward and kiss him, but she knew that would ruin everything. She simply shook her head.

Teddy longed to wrap his arms around her a kiss her, but then where would he be? The only reason she was friends with him was because he was the only guy in school who wasn't in love with her. Well, so she thought.

So they sat in silence once again, wishing more than anything that something would happen, but knowing that nothing ever could.

"Teddy," Victoire suddenly blurted.

"Yeah?"

"Um..."

Teddy smiled. "I've never heard you stammer so much!"

They both chuckled, and Teddy couldn't help himself. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her cheek. "Uh... Sorry..." He muttered, pulling away and studying the floor.

"It's okay," Victoire said, smiling dreamily and touching the spot he had kissed. He looked at her as she did this and, without even thinking, turned her face towards him, and kissed her on the lips. She didn't hesitate - as soon as she felt his lips on hers, she threw her arms around his neck and leaned into him. And as they kissed passionately, Jake and Elise grinned before following their lead.


End file.
